


Dane-Geld

by Carmarthen



Category: Blood Feud - Rosemary Sutcliff
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out, to Thormod's chagrin, that Jestyn has read Kipling. A modern AU drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dane-Geld

"Consider it a Dane-geld," Thormod said, with one of the smiles that made Sarah in accounting stare dreamily off into space, and certainly did _not_ make Jestyn want to do the same. "You let me buy you dinner and then I'll leave you to--" He waved his hand. "I don't know, sit in your sad little flat reading programming manuals."

"I read Kipling in school, too," said Jestyn. "What was it again, 'if once you have paid him the Dane-geld, you never get rid of the Dane'?"

Thormod looked a little sheepish. "I was hoping you didn't know that one."


End file.
